battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ammunition Box
Ammunition Boxes are boxes that contain ammunition for firearms. They have appeared throughout the'' Battlefield series. They first appeared in ''Battlefield 1942 as boxes filled with ammo and rockets and covered by a green cloth. In the Bad Company series they appear simply as green boxes with writing on the sides. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, ammunition boxes can be found at all flags, having a single one or multiple ones around the area. Once near one, it will instantly refill all reserve ammunition, including gadgets like grenades and rockets. Naturally, weapons must be reloaded for a player to have maximum ammunition again. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, ammunition boxes act exactly as they do in Battlefield 1942, only there tends to be multiple ones per flag, more often than a single one. An easy way to find an ammo box would be to locate a flag and press the 'Q' key as this will highlight ammunition boxes, among other elements. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, ammunition is dispensed either by the Ammo Bags from Support Class or Supply Crate deployed by the Commander. The Ammo Bags can be held to replenish the player's own ammo or those of others and they can be dropped as well. The Supply Crates are typically requested by Squad leaders and supply ammo to any player within range of the crate. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the Ammo Hub is issued to the Support class. It can be thrown on the ground to supply nearby teammates (and enemies). Holding the hub increases the resupply rate, though an "exhausted" hub cannot be thrown to the ground. A deployed hub will expire if its contents have been exhausted, enough time has passed, or it has received too much damage. The Advanced Ammo Hub upgrade can be unlocked, which increases the supply rate, and also allows a Support soldier inside a vehicle to resupply infantry outside the vehicle, as well as other vehicles. AmmoBF2142.png|The Ammo Hub while held. AmmoBF2142Deployed.png|The Ammo Hub deployed. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, ammunition boxes are spread out through Rush and Conquest maps. There is one for every base (defending or attacking) and is completely invulnerable and stationary. Once a player nears it, all of their ammo is immediately replenished, but a gun must be reloaded first to have a total replenishment. It also has a cooldown time, of around a minute, so a player cannot camp near one and expect to have infinite ammo. File:BFBC_AMMO_BOX.jpg|An ammunition box in Battlefield: Bad Company (seen at Par for the Course) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The ammunition box is available for the Assault class once a player achieves 1400 points with that class. Once placed, it will resupply team mates within 3 meters one magazine at a time. The Medic's LMGs resupply 25 rounds at a time. The M249 SAW, Type 88 LMG, and MG3, however, resupply 50 rounds at a time. The ammo crate can resupply a total of 10 times at intervals of 1.5 seconds (per individual player). After 10 resupplies, the crate disappears. The crate will still exist even after the Assault player has died or even switched classes. A very wise strategy is to throw an ammo box in a major battle area or at the team's spawn point. This will allow all teammates to refill their ammo, if the need be. Also, an easy method is to simply walk up to a squad member in need of ammo (or any teammate) and throw an ammunition box at them. Players receive points for supplying team mates with ammunition. Players have an infinite amount of Boxes to use at their disposal with a 3-5 second regeneration time. An Assault-class player can only have one ammo crate out a time; if a new one is deployed the old one will disappear. Bad Company 2: Vietnam The ammunition box continued to be used in the Vietnam expansion. It behaves exactly the same as in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The Ammunition Box is very useful when fighting in drawn-out, pitched battles as team-mates will commonly be requiring ammuniton after heavy fighting. Battlefield Play4Free The ammo box returns in Battlefield Play4Free. It takes significantly longer to refresh a user's ammo supply, but also works in larger chunks, resupplying one magazine every few seconds. However the Ammo box training option greatly increases its efficacy reducing the time taken to restore ammunition and increasing its amount of ammunition held and range. Also two Ammo boxes can be deployed at once with the Advanced Combat Supply training option. It does not resupply grenades. AmmoBoxP4F1.png|An render of the ammo box in Battlefield Play4Free AmmoBoxP4F3.png|An render of the ammo box in Battlefield Play4Free AmmoBoxP4F2.png|An render of the ammo box in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the ammunition box is a confirmed gadget, issued to the Support kit. Unlike the Medkit and Repair Tool, the Ammo Box will not be switched out for other gadgets—they will take up the slot for explosives, so a support class will always have the Ammunition Box. As with the Medkit, while holding your secondary weapon you will not be able to deploy the Ammunition Box, instead holding it until you press the equipment button again, or press the weapon switch button. Trivia *The ammunition box is labeled to weigh 4.5kg, and contains 7.62mm Ammunition. ru:Ящик с боеприпасами Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3